


Boy, tonight you look so pretty

by chumpi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Possible) Self Harming Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Harry, Bond Mark, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Cheating Harry, Depressed Louis, Fluff, Hurt Louis, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Packs, Pet Names, Rimming, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Harry, anorexic louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: An arranged marriage? Would've been great? Probably not.





	Boy, tonight you look so pretty

“Father, you’re handing me over to a brute!” Louis exclaimed, chasing after his irritated father. The date had been set; Louis would be sent off to be courted by the Prince of Holmes Chapel tomorrow evening. 

“Have you not thought of what might happen to me? Do you not care about me at all?” Louis screamed, twitching with rage.

“Do not raise your voice at me!” Louis’ father – King Julian – shouted right back at Louis; you could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears. 

“Well excuse me for wanting a normal life where I can fall in love at my own accord!” Louis wailed; his omega side taking over as he crumpled to the floor in defeat, salty tears falling down his pale skin.

King Julian sank down next to Louis, letting the young omega climb into the tired alpha’s lap, “I know you don’t want this, but we have to get you courted to somebody,” He’d sigh, running his rough fingers through Louis’ silky bed-hair. 

“I know, b-but, I just want to fall in love - like everyone else,” Louis cried into his father’s neck, not caring that there was a group of servants watching them from afar. “Your mother and I were courted,” King Julian pointed out, chuckling slightly.

“But It’s not the same,” the childish omega wailed, flapping his arms about. 

King Julian shook his head, hiding his smile, “Whatever you say Louis, but we still have to go through with the courting. I don’t want to start a war by putting it off,” The king sighed. 

Louis rubbed his eyes, “I know, and I will, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to like it,” He’d whine.

\--  
Louis was busy packing his belongings into a rose - coloured bag when a piercing knock echoed around the walls of his nearly empty room. “Come in,” He called out, not bothering to look up from his task.

The young man heard the door open, loud footsteps entering his room, “You must be Prince Louis,” an unknown voice spoke, quickly gathering Louis’ attention. “Your majesty,” The omega breathed out, taking in the gorgeous man before him. The Prince just laughed, waving a large hand about, “Seeing as you’ll be my future husband, you can just call me Harry,” He’d smile, stepping closer to Louis. 

Lou stood up, suddenly more nervous than before, “Oh, of course, I’m Louis,” He’d greet, extending a petite hand. Harry nodded, his abnormally large hand engulfing Louis’ small one in a handshake.

After breaking apart from the awkward greeting, they stood there in utter silence for what seemed like an eternity, both of them enjoying the comfortable atmosphere. 

“Well,” Harry said, breaking the silence, “Do you have everything packed? I’m just here to pick you up,” He’d grin sheepishly, scratching his neck.  
Louis being Louis, took it rather offensively, a pout forming on his face, “Yeah, I do. Whatever, let’s just go,” Lou snapped, pushing past Harry rather forcefully. 

“Well, his mood changed rather quickly,” Harry thought to himself, scoffing. “Maybe this courting wasn’t as good as I thought it’d be,” He’d growl, almost like a wolf would do. 

 

\--

Louis heatedly trudged outside, his grip tight around the handle of his rose - coloured suitcase he dragged behind him; ignoring Harry’s futile attempts to make him slow down.

“Louis dear,” Harry called out, trying his best to catch up to the fuming omega, “If you could just slow down,” He’d huff, grabbing the smaller man’s shoulder with force. 

“You will listen to me, omega,” Harry snarled in Louis’ face, his forest - green eyes darkening in rage. “You will listen to me, and you will obey me,” He’d continue, before loosening his strong grip on the poor boys shoulder. 

“Run along now,” Harry pushed Louis forward, a sickeningly sweet smile appearing on his face, “I need to talk to King Julian,” And with that, Harry walked off into the castle.

Louis shuddered, rubbing his aching shoulder as he sat in the back of Harry’s vintage, black Buick Riviera; not bothering to start a conversation with the seemingly emotionless driver. 

“I can’t believe he’s telling me what to do,” Louis thought in anger. “He doesn’t have the right!” He’d mistakenly say out loud; receiving a confused look from the driver. 

Louis grinned sheepishly, “Sorry,” He’d giggle, looking down at his white Adidas trainers in embarrassment; strangely hoping Harry would come back sooner. 

\--

The blue-eyed omega was alone for around 15 minutes (Although it felt like an hour) before Harry returned, forcefully opening the door to Louis’ left and sliding in.

The large alpha radiated slight anger, making the omega tremble in his place, keeping his gaze locked on the floor of the car, his shaking hands folded neatly over his lap. 

“I’m sorry for frightening you omega, I’m calm now, please do relax,” Harry’s soothing voice called out, staring at the side of the petite omega’s head until he looked up, their gazes meeting. “When we get to the house there are going to be some rules you have to follow, alright?” The alpha gazed down at the omega, as if challenging him to say something other than okay. 

Louis nodded, feeling as if there was a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, unable to say anything.

“Good, now chin up omega, we’ll be home soon.” 

\--

Once Louis and Harry had arrived at the large house, a mile or so away from the pack village, the alpha led his omega inside, a large hand placed on the small of Louis’ back, leading him towards the upstairs bedrooms. 

“Here,” Harry pointed to a bedroom on the far left of a hallway, almost hidden from view, “You’ll be staying in there, I do not wish to share a bed with you omega, and I’ll obviously have other ‘guests’ staying with me, if your small mind understands,” The green-eyed alpha chuckled, pushing the omega in, not caring if he fell or not.

“B-But,” Blue whined lowly, pulling himself off the cold floor, the hairs on the back of his neck raising like the hackles of a dog as a cold wind swept through the room. 

“No but’s, love, you’re nothing to me, we’re going to bond for the sake of our kingdoms, nothing else,” Harry spoke harshly, glaring down at the omega. “Now. Onto the rules,” 

1\. I expect to have breakfast served at 8am sharp, lunch at 1pm and don’t bother with dinner, I’ll probably just have dessert with somebody in my room. Harry winked at that.  
2\. Don’t talk to any of the pack about what’s going on here, or there will be consequences.  
3\. Don’t ask for anything from me, I’m not wasting my money on you.  
4\. Never go into my room while there’s somebody in there.  
5\. Don’t tell your parents anything.  
6\. If we ever have guests around for dinner, or anything, I expect you to act like a perfect little bitch.

“Got it?” Harry spoke gruffly, glaring down at Louis, clear hatred in his eyes. 

“Yes alpha,” Louis responded meekly, shuffling from one foot to another, his quivering hands folded behind his back as he looked up at Harry. 

“Good, now come to my room in an hour, we need to bond for this treaty,” And with that, Harry left, the flimsy door slamming shut behind him. 

Louis collapsed to the lumpy bed in a heap, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, his small form shivering in the freezing wind. 

He soon fell into a restless sleep.  
\--  
An hour later, Louis awoke with a jolt, his body seemingly knowing he needed to be awake or Harry would be fuming. “God,” Louis groaned quietly, pulling himself out of the bed and towards what he thought was Harry’s room.

The small omega knocked gently at the door twice, before it was opened to reveal a shirtless Harry, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, his short hair dropping water onto his shoulders.

“Come in omega,” Harry spoke gruffly, widening the door and watching as Louis nervously stepped in.

Harry unwrapped the towel, sauntering over to the large four-poster bed, “Come now, omega, let’s make this quick.” He smirked, laying stark naked on the clean sheets. 

Louis slowly shuffled out of his clothes, leaving black lace panties that complimented his tan skin on as he walked over to the bed, yet not getting on.

Harry’s eyes were blown in lust, “Here now omega, let your alpha ravage,” He growled, pulling the omega onto his lap, rutting his hard member into the small boy’s ass, emitting low moans from the two. 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Louis chanted, rubbing his dick against Harry’s hip, “I need your knot alpha,” He moaned. 

“I’ve got you baby,” The green-eyed man spoke softly, pulling the black panties to a side and rubbing against the rim with his finger, “Gonna be a good boy for daddy, yeah baby boy?” He moaned, flipping the petite boy over and ripping his panties off, revealing Louis’ small pink hole fluttering as his warm breath hit the sensitive area. 

“Gonna eat you out, baby,” Harry groaned, nibbling around his rim, tearing desperate moans from the smaller boy. “God, you taste so good, such a good boy,” Harry plunged his tongue in and out of Louis’ tight heat, his large hands kneading into the boy’s plump ass. 

Louis pushed his fat ass back against Harry’s face, hoping for more.

Harry pulled away, shoving two fingers in at once, reveling in the sight of Louis’ hole engulfing his fingers, desperate for more. Shoving in a third, the alpha began to scissor his them, in, out, in, out, until he deemed the omega ready. 

“Alpha please, I need your-!” Louis screamed in hot white pleasure as Harry thrusted his large member into his hole, loving the feeling of being full, “More! More!” He whined needily, pushing his ass back against Harry’s groin. 

The large alpha drilled into the sweet omega’s tight heat, until he could feel his knot starting to form. Pumping Louis’ smaller cock as he ruthlessly fucked into his omega, Harry let out an inhuman roar, biting down on Louis’ neck as his knot popped, pumping hot, white sperm into his omega. 

“You did so good, baby, so good for your alpha. Rest now, baby, sleep.” 

\--

When Louis awoke, he was back in his freezing cold room, only a thin blanket covering his shivering body. His shoulder ached like a bitch and he was sure he could still feel Harry's cum slipping out of his- wait. "Oh God we didn't use a condom," Louis nearly shrieked out loud, rushing out of his room as fast as he could with a painful ass, in just a scratchy jumper and thin ankle socks. He arrived at Harry's room where he could hear strange noises, where they moans? Disregarding that, Louis threw the door open, to reveal Harry fucking senselessly into a lean male omega.

"What?" Harry drawled out as soon as he had noticed Louis standing there in shock. "Just cause we bonded doesn't mean I want to fuck you and your fat ass again," He smirked lazily at him, still pounding into the writhing omega, who was spewing out pornographic moans. 

Louis could feel tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill, "I-I," He didn't even finish his sentence before he was rushing down the stairs and into the snowy forest near the large house, still dressed in only a jumper and some socks. Oh God.


End file.
